Unexpected Sun
by CieloFiamme
Summary: After a rather horrible day, getting kicked out off the Kokuyo gang, getting heartbroken, and seeing so many couples, M.M needs a stress outlet. And she finds the perfect thing in an alley. Ironic, since that's where she finds her future love.../ 27MM/ Collab fic with Fantasy Man 2
1. Chapter 1

Yay... I actually wrote a heteromance! And a crack!pairing!

So, I decided to have a collaboration with Fantasy Man 2, so check out his stuff. There are some pretty cool stories!

PS. In the Games MM has sun flames, so yeah...

Anyway, first chapter's mine, so... Have fun! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

She gasped as her back hit the wall, pain arching up her spine as she glared at the heterochromatic eyes. The sharp points drew themselves to a close, stopping just point of her jugular vein as she flinched back.

"You have gone too far," he hissed. The trident shifted in his hands, and vaguely she noticed the cause of it all. The girl was shifting on her feet, guilt in her single eye. She was pathetic, even now.

M.M glared at her, and anger bubbled. It was her fault. Looking away from her, M.M faced the man she proclaimed to love and saw an emotion that she had ever recognised.

It was an emotion that she had never ever seen in that man's eyes.

Pity.

From the corner of her eye, M.M saw Chrome approach Mukuro.

"Mukuro-sama... It's okay... I'm...not hurt..." She stuttered even as she tried to placate the fury.

M.M gave a sneer. "So the useless rag decided to play the peacemaker huh."

She felt the trident tremble at her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the blades penetrate the soft tissue.

It never came.

In fact, the trident drew away from her, and she opened her eyes in questioning. Mukuro loomed over her, and through gritted teeth he ordered.

"Leave."

She stared at him, feeling something in her chest as she sighed. Grabbing her clarinet (the clarinet that had been sent to her anonymously in the three months she was in Vendicare), she stood.

"Not like I wanted to stay anyway," she huffed, before leaving with a away in her hips. As she passed Chrome she gave a bitter smile.

"Hope you're happy."

She left, and she didn't turn back.

* * *

The streets were semi-crowded as calls of discounts filled the air. Food grappling housewives battled about her as she manoeuvred about them, vaguely feeling a sense of claustrophobia.

She left the market and found her way to the park, where she found a bench to sit on. She fiddled with the clarinet, and exhaled.

Mildly, she wondered just why she did that to Chrome. It wasn't like she hated the girl, she just thought her too pathetic to be Mukuro's...

Ah right... She wanted to see who Mukuro would choose. Pathetic Chrome or M.M.

She gave a bitter smirk, and her eyes prickled. Wiping her eyes, she laughed.

That was when she realised the company she was getting around her.

The park was a quiet place, with dim lights that would give a romantic atmosphere. The scent of trees and flowers was light, and the air fresh. The sky above them was dark, but stars glittered like diamonds in the dark precipice, the moon casting a light glow around it.

It was the best place for couples.

She had already noticed three couples, caught up in their own world as they flirted with their partners. She watched them with dull eyes, their laughter, the smiles, the fleeting kisses.

She felt a sense of want, and betrayal.

She loved Mukuro.

More than his badassery.

More than his looks.

More than his knee-knocking smirk.

And more than his money.

M.M loved him, and he loved Chrome.

The realisation made her chuckle. It was a silent, biting laugh, and she stood up.

Ah, now she was so pissed.

She grabbed her clarinet and grinned maliciously.

She needed some release.

* * *

She found said stress-reliever in the form of a group of thug-like guys. They were surrounding some tiny thing, landing punch after punch over said thing.

Her eyebrow twitched, and she pulled apart her clarinet into its nunchuck form.

Adrenaline filled her, and she ran at the trio. The men were almost three times as big as her, and she grinned.

Her eyes flashed yellow as she jumped up, landing punches, kicks and laughed happily.

A great smile stretched her lips, and glee and elation filled her.

She jumped back as the men tried to reach out for her, landing sideways on the wall. Propelling herself forward, she giggled manically, using the chain of her nunchuck to lock one of the men's necks.

Using her elbow, she landed it on said man's neck, and felt him crumple under her.

The other two stared at her in shock, before scrabbling away in fear. She got their leader.

She felt the adrenaline still rush though her ears, roaring as she stood up from the body. She breathed heavily, and blinked, turning to face the forgotten thing.

The kid was slender, and smaller than she had thought. He was bleeding lightly, with bruises colouring pallid skin.

In fact, she knew the kid.

"You're...Vongola Decimo...aren't cha?" She squatted down in front of him, smirking as she saw the boy stiffen. He looked up in a panic, and saw him trying to place her with a name. His eyes widened as he recognised her from that fight so long ago.

"You're..." His voice was ragged and dry. "From Mukuro's gang...M...M, right?" She quirked an eyebrow, and laughed.

"So you remember who I am..." The kid pressed his palms against the floor, and tried to push himself up. His arms shook as he struggled. She watched him, feeling a bit of sympathy for the kid.

From the looks of it, he had a black eye, a sprained leg, multiple scratches, and might have a cracked rib or two.

She frowned, before narrowing her eyes. She pushed the boy back gently onto the ground, and left her palms on his ribs. Gritting her teeth, she concentrated whatever flames she could harness and pushed it into the other's body.

An ear-wrenching yowl escaped the brunet's mouth, but she ignored it.

She felt the ribs under her fingertips mend under the tutelage of her Sun flames, and heaved a tired sigh as it generally got back to its place.

She stood, ready to stand and leave, but a surprisingly firm hand stopped her.

"Um..." The kid was nervous. "It's a bit late... So maybe...you could stay over at my house first before you go back to Kokuyo?" A blush lit the face as he stuttered out. "A-as thanks! For healing me!"

She observed him and his jumpiness. Sighing, she relented and pulled the brunet up carefully.

It wasn't like she had anywhere to stay anyway.

* * *

Please review. It'll help a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is Fantasy Man 2. I'll be writing Tsuna's POV for the story. This chapter will go over what Tsuna was doing last chapter and expand slightly, a VERY small amount, past where the last chapter stopped. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

The morning had started normally enough. Reborn woke up Tsuna by blowing up a bomb by his ear.

Normal.

"AHHHH! Reborn, would it kill you to just wake me up normally once!?" Tsuna screamed after his minor heart attack passed.

"Yes." Reborn answered with a look of innocence on his face. His face turned serious as he continued, "Tsuna, I have to go return to Italy today. Nono's health has taken a turn for the worse. If everything goes fine, I should be back in time to wake you up tomorrow."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the information about Nono. He hoped that he was okay. "What about the Vongola?" His eyes widened. What about the Vongola? Wouldn't that mean he would have to take over!? "You should." Yeah, he shou- wait a sec.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, when he realized that he was about to be manipulated by Reborn, again.

Reborn had a sad expression as he explained, "Nono could be dying, Tsuna. With him gone the Vongola won't be taken seriously. They'll need you to be ready to take the reins." He turned to leave, before stopping to add, "Think about it seriously Tsuna."

After Reborn left, Tsuna started getting ready for school. He tried to think about taking over the Vongola seriously, and it still freaked him out. He doesn't want to be the leader of a mafia, he just wanted to lead a normal life!

He acted as normal as possible in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto, which he messed up horribly, causing them to ask 'What's wrong Tsuna/Tenth?' which in turn led to him explaining.

"I see… Can we do anything?" Yamamoto asked with concern in his voice.

Tsuna shook his head, "He's in Italy and Reborn already left. I don't think we can do anything." With that said, they arrived at school. After a particularly dull day, Tsuna started to head home, alone.

Yamamoto and Ryohei were busy with their clubs so they usually couldn't come anyway. Gokudera received a message that his 'order' had just came in, so he had to leave in the opposite direction. Lambo, well, was with I-pin and Kaa-san at home. And Chrome, she always headed back to Mukuro's gang's hideout.

To be honest, he had a bittersweet feeling being alone. It allowed himself to somewhat relax, without worrying about the mafia or fights for a while, but it reminded himself of what it was like before Reborn, and that's not a time he wants to remember.

As he was walking home, he noticed large amounts of couples, EVERYWHERE! It was actually unnerving seeing so many in one area, so he took a small detour. It was literately one block down the road, so of course the universe decided that three thugs should spot him, and take him into an alleyway.

"Alright kid, just give us all of your valuables and we'll let you go. Oh, and if you tell the cops about us, we'll make you unable to live." The leader thug threatened. Tsuna knew he could beat them in HDW mode, but his pills and rings were in his bag.

So he did what he would do with his former bullies. He clutched his bag, vigorously shook his head, and became as small as possible. The thugs were quick to anger, first nudging him with their feet, but quickly turned to punching Tsuna.

Tsuna sat there, taking each hit for what seemed to last for hours, before the hitting stopped and the thugs started grunting. At first he thought Gokudera had found them, but found out that he was saved by… what's her name?

He knew that she was with Chrome's and Mukuro's group but what's her name? It was short too, but what it was completely slipped his mind.

"You're... Vongola Decimo...aren't cha?" The girl asked, making him stiffen, and make him look up, panicking as his head was trying to place that damn name! Then it came to him, she was one that Bianchi took down when they went to save Fuuta.

"You're..." His voice was dry and ragged from under usage at the moment. "from Mukuro's gang...M," he paused hoping it was her name, "M, right?" Her eyebrow quirked, before she gave a bitter laugh.

"So you know who I am..." As she was saying this, Tsuna put his arms on the ground to push himself up. His right eye and left leg both had this numb pain to them, and his chest hurt. Why would thugs punch people while they wear rings? Mafia needs them for flames, but that's mafia, with super powered babies and time travel.

He saw some sympathy displayed on her face, before she frowned and narrowed her eyes. She reached out slowly, which started making him blush slightly at what she could be doing, before pushing him, and his fantasies, down.

She was being gentle with him, but he still gave a hiss of pain from his chest. After he was back on the ground, she placed her hand on his ribs, sending a jolt of pain throughout his entire body, and causing him to yowl. He saw that she had called forth a sun flame, and before long he couldn't feel the pain.

After she was finished, she had turned to leave. Not wanting to have her leave before he could thank her, he firmly grabbed her arm.

"Um..." Great, now he's nervous, "It's a bit late...so maybe..." He can't believe that he's asking this, "you could stay over at my house before you go back to Kokuyo?" He started blushing as he realized what that must have sounded like, so he quickly added, "A-as thanks! For healing me!"

He could feel her studying him, which made him feel jumpy, like the times when he was alone with Kyoko... She sighed, and yielded, pulling him up carefully.

Not sure, Tsuna asked, "I-is that a y-yes?"

With another sigh (was he annoying her?), she answered, "Yeah, so why don't you lead the way?"

Tsuna grew a small smile as he gave a nod. He turned, but he could have sworn that he saw her blush, but it was probably her hair. Ignoring that thought, they traveled the not-so-long-path home in silence, neither really able to find a topic to talk about.

Since Tsuna was thinking the worst was behind him, he opened the door to his home with little guard. So, Reborn and the universe decided that they should work together to tell him that he will never have that privilege over a cup of tea.

For as soon as he stepped through the door, an orange boxing glove shot out of the wall, hitting his face, sending him flying. Reborn, check. As he was blacking out, he could hear three girls scream, "TSUNA!" Universe, check.

* * *

**Thank you for the review Akayuki Sawada!**

**So, for anyone who didn't know, this is where I usually talk about, stuff. Usually anything that crosses my mind. Like a theory of Bowser being a girl and stealing Peach to get to the dominant male, Mario. (I've found and looking for proof for this)**

**This is where I beg for reviews and give shameless advertisements to my other stories. Like, 'Vongola Redemption' my first and most popular story on this website. It includes ghosts, akuma, OCs, Devils, and a kind brother for Tsuna.**

**This chapter has been Beta Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man, you don't know how many veraions of this I made because of Fantasy Man 2... The things I do for you people! Anyway, KHR doesn't belong to me so yeah. **

**Please read and review! **

* * *

"So this is my parents' room, and I suggest staying out of it because I realised a few days ago that my dad had used Vongola Tech to create some kind of sensor to control who goes in. Only my mom and dad can go in without the room getting blown into pieces." As the brunet chattered, M.M stared at the ice pack in his hand. The Vongola brat, _Tsuna_, held it against his cheek as he showed the way around.

"Em...this is my room. The kids and Reborn generally sleep here too, so you can come in if you feel lone..." The teen blushed as he realised the implication. M.M cracked a smile of amusement.

"So...Tuna huh?" Tsuna let out a slight yelp of surprise, seeing as which M.M probably only started talking then. M.M was looking pointedly at the wooden fish hanging on his door. He laughed.

"Yeah, my dad got it for me as a joke. He always called me his 'little fishy'." The brunet rushed them forward, stopping at the next door. He grinned as he pushed open the door.

The room was clean. Its walls were white, coloured in the beauty of the evening sun, and scarcely decorated by a simple desk and bed. A series of window panes was engraved into a wall, letting the fresh breeze stream through.

It was simple, and clean. It wasn't often M.M would praise a room to be 'pretty', but this came close.

"Here's your room." M.M entered the room, with Tsuna hanging by the doorway. M.M looked at Tsuna, her eyes a portion wider than usual. He grinned, although a bit of concern shone through his eyes. The teen scratched the back of his head as he stuttered out. "Um, I should go down now. You look a bit tired. I'll, er, call you when dinner is prepared."

"Okay..." Tsuna smiled gently, before laughing awkwardly and disappearing down the hallway. M.M closed the door, laying down the bed and closing her eyes. She sighed, and tried to remember what had happened.

_M.M winced as the brunet flew a few feet away, landing rather painfully on the grass lawn. _

_"Re-Reborn!" He sat up from his position, exclaiming in surprise as the Arcobaleno jumped onto his shoulder. "I thought you were in Italy!" _

_"I came back, Dame-Tsuna." The Arcobaleno stared at her, and she narrowed her eyes. _

_"Tsuna-kun!" The two girls that were in the house ran out, leaning beside the dazed brunet. M.M frowned as she felt a pang in her heart once she noticed how...attractive the two were. _

_She frowned. Why did she care? This would be only for one day after all._

_"I'm fine..." The brunet stuttered out, his face glowing red as the two babied him. M.M snorted. _

_"Arara? Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?" M.M whirled around, turning to face the voice. The woman was young, at most in her 30s, and her features could only mean that she was related to him. She smiled brightly, and M.M almost felt the urge to smile back. _

_"Ah, Okaa-san! Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but er... could she stay here for a while?" _

_"Oh! Is she your girlfriend, Tsu-kun?" The teen grew flustered. _

_"No! She's just a friend!" The two fell into easy banter, with the two girls, "Kyoko-chan" and "Haru", joining in the teasing. _

_M.M watched them with mild distaste, before a squeaky voice interrupted her._

_"You...are from Rokudo Mukuro's group, aren't you?" She turned her head down, meeting the Arcobaleno's eyes. Reborn, she remembered, was the best in killing. Quick, clean and quiet. He was a Mafioso, and she felt hatred and hostility for his kind bubble in her._

_"And you're the dog of the Vongola." She answered easily, watching the slight frown on the baby-ish face. She smirked, before she returned to watching the _normalcy_ of the Sawada Household. _

_In a way, she was jealous. _

_She sighed, running her fingers absentmindedly over the clarinet. It wasn't the one her Papa got her, but it was still a reminder of her previous clarinet._

_She could feel the suspicion in the Arcobaleno's eyes even as Tsuna finally escaped the trio and led her up. _

She stirred as she felt a gentle hand thread through her hair. She sighed in contentment, curling into the touch.

"Papa..." The hand froze, before pulling away and shaking her shoulder. She cracked open an eye, blinking several times before she registered that the hand did not belong to her Papa, but the brunet she inevitably saved. The brunet had a strained smile as he stood from where he sat on the bed.

"Dinner's done. Here's some of Kyoko-chan's clothes. Yours are, ah... a bit dirty."

She looked down at her clothes, vaguely noting the various splotches of blood and dirt. She would assume some of the red spots were from the brunet in front of her. She nodded tersely, swinging her legs off the bed and stood. The brunet scratched the back of his head before leaving.

She blinked, before her head cleared and she blushed fiercely.

_What was that? Did he...What was he doing?_

She shook her head, before pulling off her clothes to change.

As she left the room to go to the kitchen, she started to regret ever following the teen home.

What civilian in their right mind would allow their son to bring home a girl with blood all over her? Especially when said son was rather heavily injured?

She wondered if it happened often. The brunet coming home injured, that is.

"Ah, M.M-chan! You're here!" She was greeted with a blinding smile as the woman set down the plates in front of empty chairs. Sawada Nana was followed by a troop of children, each carrying plates of food.

It was quite a spread. Half the time, Kokuyo didn't even have half the amount of food she cooked in a week. Most of the money Mukuro used went into weapons, and it wasn't often they ate even two meals. Add that with the energy she propelled into healing the worst of the brunet's wounds...

Needless to say she was starving.

"Come! Come! Sit down! Don't stand on ceremony, it isn't often Tsu-kun brings a girl who isn't Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan over."

Behind her, Tsuna, carrying the heavier dishes to the table, protested loudly, "Okaa-san!" The kids behind him laughed, saying something about "Dame Tsuna-nii."

It was a bright household, and she watched everything mutely. She had never seen anything like it. It wasn't only her this time, and she wasn't surrounded by guns but by brightness. She felt uncomfortable, out of place. She would never be used to this. She shouldn't get attached... She would leave the next day after all.

"Here you go, M.M-chan." Nana's smile was like a sun as she placed a plate in front of M.M. She muttered a 'Merci' before biting into it.

The food was delicious.

* * *

After her bath, she returned to her room. She opened the window, feeling a slight temptation to leave as she watched the night sky. The stars glittered in the night as she enjoyed the silence of it all. "So," She froze. She climbed out the window stealthily, looking up the roof.

Maybe she would find something to get rid of some of this nervous energy.

She peeked up the roof, barely recognising the forms of Tsuna and Reborn in the dim light of Namimori. "What did you call me up for, Reborn?" The Arcobaleno gave a non-committal grunt, and she saw the lizard on his hat climb down to rest in his pudgy fingers. It glowed slightly, before turning into a gun.

At the back of her head she wondered how much it would sell.

The two fell into silence, and M.M wondered what they were up there in the first place.

"It's been a while since I came here to train you. I know you can make your own decisions, but I'm curious... Why did you bring her back?"

The Decimo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She saved me I guess... I'm still weak."

The other snorted. "You're a pacifist." The Decimo laughed, and the two fell back into silence, albeit a more comfortable one.

"So, what are you going to do? Nono is getting weaker every day. You need to make your decision soon."

"I told you Reborn, I'm not going to become a mafia boss. I'm not going to let any of my friends be forced into the mafia world. Besides, even if I don't want to be a Mafioso, there's always Xanxus."

"...Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." A bang, and a yelp.

"Reborn!"

She heard shuffling as the duo presumably climbed back down, and she frowned. Returning to her room, she sat on her bed with a thoughtful look on her face.

She remembered Mukuro had been trying for the past few months to use the brunet to take over the Mafia... Maybe if she could provide that chance she could go back to Kokuyo...

* * *

**Well, that was the longest I have ever written. Anyway, if you liked it, the favourite, follow, and review buttons are at the bottom.**

**Thanks for reading to the end!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for being a little late, I was working on a chapter for another story when I realized that I needed to work on this! Not that a great of a reason, but it's true. Anyway, this is going to be like my last chapter. Hope everyone enjoy~**

* * *

Tsuna didn't really know what happened, but when he felt something land on his chest, he opened his eyes to Reborn. Wait… "Re-Reborn!" Surprised, he quickly got into a sitting position. Reborn jumped on his shoulder as he exclaimed, "I thought that you were Italy!"

Keeping his eyes on something, which Tsuna found out was M.M by following his stare, Reborn explained, "I came back, dame-Tsuna."

Before Tsuna could ask why he came back, he heard two voices scream, "Tsuna-kun!" This caught his attention seeing Kyoko and Haru running towards him. They started asking him if he was okay and other questions you would expect a mother to say towards a child.

"I'm fine..." Tsuna couldn't help but blush with the two pampering him. He heard a snort, and saw his mother approach M.M. He couldn't hear them, not with Kyoko and Haru still asking him if he was okay, but he could see M.M give a strange, though admittedly cute, smile.

Feeling slightly guilty for not calling her, Tsuna quickly announced, "Ah, Okaa-san! Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but er... Could she stay here for a while?" As soon as he asked the question like that, he KNEW what Nana was about to ask.

"Oh! Is she your girlfriend, Tsu-kun?" He could feel his face heat up. He was right, she ALWAYS asks that when he brings a new girl home. He also had a sinking feeling when he saw Kyoko and Haru grow small smirks.

"No! She's just a friend!" He tried quickly dismissing the topic, but Nana kept pushing, and soon Kyoko and Haru joined in, surrounding him. He was sure how long they kept him in that circle of embarrassing questions, but something caught his eye.

M.M was tracing her clarinet with her fingers with a solemn look on her face. He did not like that look, not at all. He was able to break through them, walk over to M.M, and led her into his house.

He decided that he should show her the room she'll be using first. Before they could head up there, M.M stopped him and asked, "Shouldn't you get some ice for your check? It looks like it's starting to swell..."

Tsuna blushed when he realized that he had forgotten about his cheek. Quickly grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, he motioned her to follow him upstairs. When they reached the top, he led her to the end of a hallway.

"So this is my parents' room, and I suggest staying out of it because I realized a few days ago that my dad had used Vongola Tech to create some kind of sensor to control who goes in. Only my mom and dad can go in without being blown to into pieces." He shuddered when the memory of Reborn kicked him into the room, resulting in a big mess, and an angry Nana.

Tsuna took a few steps to the next room. "Um...this is my room. The kids and Reborn generally sleep here too, so you can come in if you feel lone..." Tsuna stopped and blushed, he knew how that could be misunderstood, and when M.M smiled, he knew he had to change the topic. Her eyes moved, and he followed to see, oh no.

"So...tuna huh?" Tsuna yelp in surprised, he didn't think that she would ask about it or speak really. She pointed at the door sign, he forced a laugh.

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me as a joke. He always called me his 'little fishy'." Tsuna regretted talking immediately and rushed her to the next room to avoid any more embarrassing moments. Seeing where the next room was, Tsuna grinned as he pushed open the door.

Tsuna let her take it all in before saying, "Here's your room." He didn't go into the room, he felt like he would be trespassing. When she turned around, he saw her eyes were slightly wider with appreciation and… disbelief? Why? Feeling uncomfortable, he started scratching the back of his head and stuttered out, "Um, I should go down now. You look a bit tired. I'll, er, call you when dinner is prepared."

"Okay..." was her reply, which made Tsuna smile softly. He gave an awkward laugh before heading down stairs.

When he reached the bottom floor, he noticed that Kyoko and Haru were already leaving, probably heading home for dinner or to prepare it. After they left, Tsuna found Reborn casually drinking his coffee with Leon resting on his hat.

"Reborn," Grabbing his attention, Reborn looked back to Tsuna, "Why aren't you in Italy? There's no way you already met with Nono, his doctor, and come back in the time-frame provided."

After taking a sip of his drink, Reborn remained silent, making the silence seem longer then it was, before saying, "Magic." Tsuna's mouth dropped as he started imagining Reborn in a robe with the world in-between his hands. "First off, it should be the universe. Secondly, I actually received a call from the Ninth to remain here to continue your training."

Tsuna was caught off guard when the ninth was brought up. He didn't have the time he thought he would have to think about if he would actually take over. Lucky for him, Nana called out, "Tsu-kun~ could you go and get your friend? Dinner is ready. Oh, and take this too, it's some extra clothes Kyoko had on her."

With a small "Hai," Tsuna turned towards the stairs. Before he could go up them, Reborn told him, "After you finish with your after-dinner-chores, meet me on the roof. I have some things I want to ask you."

Tsuna gave a small nod and ran up the stairs. He knocked on M.M's door, no response. He opened the door slowly, not sure if she was asleep or not. When he fully opened the door, he saw that she was sprawled on her bed, clutching her clarinet closely.

With the little light shown through the window, he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of a cat in an alley. He crouched near her head, and started rubbing her head. As strange as it was, it felt like that was what he should do.

She gave a content sigh and curled into his hand, which he couldn't help but softly smile at. What caught him off guard though, was when she suddenly mumbled, "Papa..." He stopped, any more and he would be crossing the line, so he started shaking her shoulder with a strained smile. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him, minor disappointment shined in her eyes from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Dinner's done. Here's some of Kyoko-chan clothes. Yours are, ah" He noticed the dirt and blood that seemed to stain the outfit, "a bit dirty." She glanced down at her own clothes, paused, nodded, and then stood up, taking the clothes.

Tsuna couldn't help but scratch the back of his head, he was slightly embarrassed that she called out, 'Papa,' but he guessed that she was still asleep. As he headed down stairs, he notice that the table was almost finished being set up, so he went to get himself a cup to drink.

As he was feeling it up with water, he suddenly heard Nana say, "Ah, M.M-chan! You're here!" After a small break of silence, Tsuna set down his cup and grabbed the last of the dishes, and Nana continued, "Come! Come! Sit down! Don't stand on ceremony, it isn't often that Tsuna brings a girl that isn't Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan over."

Tsuna, who kept a light blush on his face, protested, "Okaa-san!" The smaller children behind him laughed and were saying something about him being, "Dame Tsuna-nii." Great, now even the kids were calling him a variation of Dame-Tsuna.

As Tsuna was placing the dishes down he saw that M.M was just sitting there, quiet and awkwardly. It was like him at the start of the school year, except with a friendlier environment. Nana must have also noticed this, because she already had a plate ready to go. She then placed it in front of her with a smile, "Here you go M.M-chan."

Tsuna watched her as she took that first bite, and he saw her whole body expression change. She was now a part of this house, of this home. His smile remained throughout dinner, even when Reborn stole his food.

* * *

After finishing his chores, Tsuna opened the window in his room, and climb up on the roof. He walked slowly up the roof before sitting near the highest point. He decided to sit and watch the stars as he waited for Reborn.

"So," That wasn't long. Tsuna wasn't even surprised by him suddenly appearing right behind him. He figured that Reborn was slightly surprised when he suddenly called out to him. "What did you call me up for, Reborn?"

Hearing his grunt, Tsuna could tell that he was right. Hearing Leon turn into a gun let him know that Reborn didn't approve of that thought. The two were just sitting there, on the roof, watching the sky, it was peaceful, but tense.

Suddenly, Reborn stated, "It's been a while since I came to here to train you. I know you can make your own decisions, but I'm curious... Why did you bring her back?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his head, how should he explain this to Reborn? "She saved me, I guess," Tsuna remembered how she effortlessly took care of the guys, and added, "I'm still weak."

Reborn snorted, "You're a pacifist." Tsuna didn't reply. It was true after all. He would rather be beaten up horribly then fight off a couple of harmless thugs. If there was one thing he believed in, it was, 'violence will only bring more violence.'

Reborn's face grew more serious before asking, "So, what are you going to do? Nono is getting weaker every day. You need to make a decision soon."

Tsuna's face hardened. "I told you Reborn, I'm not going to be a mafia boss. I'm not going to let any of my friends be forced into the mafia world. Besides, even if I don't want to be a mafioso, there's always Xanxus."

Reborn's face showed…distraught? "...Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." He then pointed Leon towards Tsuna and fired. The bullet passed through his hair causing him to yelp.

Tsuna turned to Reborn and screamed, "Reborn!" only to notice that he was no longer there. After careful movements, Tsuna was finally able to climb down. When he tried to go back through the window, it was, 'mysteriously' locked. He then had a chill go down his spine, he doesn't like where this is going...

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Lovelydragonfly and Akayuki Sawada.**

**The chapter that I was writing before this was for my story, "What Happens After". I think that name has been used before, but I don't know. If you're interested, in it, I should have it posted before next Sunday.**

**Please review, we love them, and give cookies for those who do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: I'm so sorry! This came out so late... I had CTs, had a falling out with a friend and was stuck a little on the story. Thanks for waiting though, and for all the reviews and follows and favourites and all that! Thank you. :))**

**Let's get started!**

* * *

The petite brunet sighed as she nursed the warm cup. Her eyes were downcast with slight worry.

It wasn't often that she would be worried with whom Tsuna hung out with, but being his mother, there are times in which she would be concerned. Of course, it wasn't like she didn't believe M.M-chan to be a nice girl, but that uniform...

Kokuyo was worrying.

Often she had heard news of unsuspecting girls being pulled into the practically abandoned school, and...

Nana closed her eyes and shook her head at the disturbing thought. M.M looked tough, and she had helped Tsu-kun...

She was worried though...

She pursed her lips together before taking a deep breath. Standing, she walked to the phone where she tapped in a number she had memorised by heart. Three rings passed before a click signified the call went through.

She smiled even though she knew the other couldn't see.

"Hello, is that you, dear?"

* * *

The night was cold as she sat up, staring at the street through half-lidded eyes. At the hour, the streets below were secluded, with only the occasional car's headlights lighting up the darkness. Her heart was heavy as she thought about the day's happenings.

She thought of Mukuro, remembering the rage that splayed across his face. She thought of Chrome, the little weakling that needed to be protected. She thought of Kokuyo, the people who never stood up for anyone. And finally, she thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi, someone who defeated Mukuro several times yet also had the same naivety as Chrome.

She exhaled, feeling the freshness of Namimori's air as compared to Kokuyo's. She could only imagine what could happen the day after. She could only be here for a day after all. Anything after... she couldn't become the dependant fool.

Suddenly, she could hear the swing of a door. She froze, twisting herself so it could be thought that she was sleeping. Pursing her lips, she heard the footsteps grow louder. Her heart throbbed resoundingly.

The door creaked open, slowly, as if whoever did it wanted to not wake her up. Was it a burglar?

"M.M?" Shamefully, her body relaxed instinctively. Before she could beat herself up over it, her bed dipped in the added weight of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "I know you're awake, M.M..."

Even when she knew there was no point hiding, she kept quiet.

"Chrome told me that you left Kokuyo..." M.M sat up, the words tumbling out her throat as she did.

"That fucking bitch-" Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"She was worried. I would appreciate it if you won't demean my friends." His eyes were darker, and seeing this protective side of him made something bubble in her. A bitter smile spread her lips and she sneered.

"Of course! You have to protect her after all! She's useless, pathetic, _weak_! Her powers depend on Mukuro! That's the only reason he likes her! The only reason anyone likes her!" She hissed the last line, teeth gritted. Her breath was heavy, and she clutched the sheets below her like they were an anchor.

Tsuna didn't say anything. He stared at her through a steely gaze, and all of a sudden, he pulled her into a hug. She froze in the warm arms, eyes wide, colour unknowingly tinged red. She struggled slightly, but soon gave up and relaxed in the comforting embrace.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay...you can stay here if you want...for as long as you need. We have the space, and Mama won't mind, she loves company. And the kids will warm up to you..." M.M flushed at the belying meaning. It took the brunet to realise what he had said and his face too warmed, and he let go of her in burning embarrassment.

"So-sorry..." He stuttered, looking away with a red face. The moonlight bathed him in an ethereal light, making colour on his cheeks so much more prominent.

Dammit! Was it bad she wanted to return to his arms?

She mentally shook her head. She only knew the idiot for a day. She wasn't in love with him! She wasn't!

She watched as the brunet as he rushed out, a stuttering mess as he bid her goodnight. She swore softly as she fell back onto her bed, her arms stinging with an urge to do _something_.

She wasn't in love with him...

But that sure as hell didn't mean she didn't find him attractive.

* * *

She woke up to a scream. Her eyes flew up, hand grabbing her clarinet as she jumped out the bed- Wait... Bed?

Vaguely in her sleep-induced confusion, she could hear the tinkle of Nana's voice. "Tsu-kun, could you wake M.M-chan too?" She blinked, before her mind cleared.

Oh yeah... She wasn't in Kokuyo anymore. A knock on her door broke her out of her reverie.

"M.M! Wake up! Breakfast is ready, so you can just change into the clothes I left in the bag by your bed!"_ What?_ Her eyes moved to said bag. Opening it, she found clothes that looked strangely like the uniform she indistinctly remembered as Namimori's uniform.

"Sorry, M.M. I was supposed to tell you yesterday but I...uh...got distracted." The words came out in a rush. "Mama enrolled you into Namimori, she thinks that it would be better for you to... get an education."

_Can she even do that?_

"JYUUDAIME~!"

"Ah, Gokudera-kun's here...I'll wait for you downstairs okay?"

The flurry of steps running down the stairs followed the brunet's departure. M.M still felt confused, but knowing she couldn't do anything, she shrugged and pulled on the uniform.

Might as well.

* * *

She was downstairs a few minutes later, pulling on the ribbon that adorned her neck like an accursed collar. Scowling, she loosened it and shifted the bag on her shoulder. She would always bring her clarinet everywhere after all.

"Ah, you're here." She looked up, hearing Tsuna's voice.

"Jyuudaime, isn't that girl the bitch that attacked Aneki?" Irritation sparked at the gruff voice.

"Oi, Tsuna." A brief 'Don't speak like that to Jyuudaime' interrupted her, but she ignored him. "Who are these two?"

Both the silver-haired male and the weird grinning guy at the door were familiar, but they didn't raise any memories.

Tsuna blinked, before he smiled. "Oh, this is Gokudera-kun," he gestured at the scowling silver-head, "and Yamamoto." The smiling guy waved. "They're my friends."

"Haha, hiya! Nice to meet you! Aren't you that girl that Bianchi was playing mafia with back at Kokuyo?" Her eye twitched as she stared at the tall male.

_Play?_

Tsuna noticed her gaping, and leaned towards her, whispering, "Er...don't think too much about it." She nodded, and the brunet turned to call to his friends. "C'mon, if we're any later, Hibari will kill us..."

"Mmkay, Tsuna! Let's go, Gokudera!" The silverhead sputtered vulgarities as the baseball player dragged him away. Tsuna laughed as he trailed after them, but stopped as he realised she wasn't following. He tilted his head.

"What's wrong?" He gave her a comforting smile and reached out for her hand. "Let's go."

She hesitated, before begrudgingly grasping the outstretched palm. He grinned, before dragging her to catch up with the other two. When they caught up to them, they realised the girls were there already. Tsuna said his greetings, and introduced them.

Watching the brunet, she sighed.

Maybe it wasn't so bad if she stay...

_No_. She had to return to Kokuyo.

She looked up from her feet, and saw the five chat amicably.

She could never belong here. She never belonged in the light. She was tainted.

She belonged in Kokuyo.

* * *

**Again, thanks so much for the support! Please review more and let us know what you think. **

**Also, does anyone else feel that I should remove the humor tag?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to apologize in advance for the lateness of this, and my other stories, but a bad case of writer's block hit. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Tsuna didn't like this feeling. Even without hyper intuition, he could tell M.M felt like she didn't belong with their group. She started slowing down at one point, which no one else seemed to catch. She then stopped, probably wondering what was waiting for her at Namimori Middle.

Tsuna mimicked her, keeping a slight distance away from her. After standing there in silence for a bit, he stretched out his hand. He wanted to say something comforting, but the look on her face stopped him. She gave a tiny smirk as she grabbed his hand, allowing him to take her back to their group.

* * *

Considering nothing drastic happened during the morning, besides M.M being transferred into his class, Tsuna, the poor dame thing, had hoped that everything would remain like that. Sadly(?), Tsuna had Reborn in his life, and that makes it mandatory for his hopes to be crushed horribly.

As Tsuna was going to the restroom, Reborn appeared out of nowhere, almost making the trip pointless and joyfully stated "I have good news, bad news, and interesting news, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna was about to ask something, when Reborn spoke up, "And no, you don't get to choose in which order."

Tsuna sighed in defeat as he listened to Reborn, "First the good news, Nono's conditions has improved dramatically. He's almost like his old self again." Tsuna smiled. Seems like Ojii-san would be fine. "Next the bad news, since people are even more worried about Timoteo's health, more people are pressuring him to retire and forcing you to take over the Vongola." Cue Tsuna becoming ghostly white. "Now here's what's interesting, they all agreed that if you took up Neo Vongola Primo title and…get a lover within the year, they'll forget about forcing you in."

"And," Reborn started again, stopping Tsuna from asking his question. "I know what you're thinking, the 'Neo Vongola is the Vongola.' That's where you're wrong. The Neo Vongola has no history, so it can be anything. Think about it while I'm gone. I need to attend a meeting."

Reborn disappeared, leaving Tsuna to his thoughts.

Tsuna never considered the 'Neo Vongola Primo' to be connected to anything besides the mafia, but the conversation put an idea into his head. He was actually starting to think of forming the Neo Vongola.

He knew that he wanted it small, but with Reborn and Gokudera around, he knew it would be huge. He knows that they would be great at being bodyguards, but he still dislikes getting into fights. But for all this to work, he needs a 'lover'… but who would take that position?

'Kyoko?' He wondered. No, she would want an actual relationship, not just a business facade. 'Haru….' he continued his pondering. No, it would be wrong to abuse her feelings. He smirked sarcastically. 'M.M?' He started blushing as the image from the morning passed through his head. 'No, no she wouldn't agree, would she?' He then remembered that she loves money… so, she might. He decided to ask her.

"Tsuna." M.M called out to him, out of nowhere. He jumped as his blush worsened. 'I'll ask her later' was the last thing he thought about before turning to see what she needed.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing Akayuki Novak**

**For anyone interested in an OC becoming Yamamoto read my new story, "I am Yamamoto" which will get a new chapter soon!**

**Come on guys, review! I'll do something if you do, something amazing...maybe. I'm a very lazy person**

(Cielo: Another thing before we end, I really want to thank Akayuki Novak for always reviewing. It really keeps our spirits up and you guys know that spirit is always connected with writing great, so thank you very much!)


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so sorry about how late this is... I was a little busy, and tomorrow I have a four day camp so updates may become more and more sporadic on my side. Well, hopefully this will tide things over, especially since this, surprise surprise, is long. Yey...**

M.M sighed as she pressed the tip of her pen into the notebook. Watching the ink stain the paper, she shuffled distractedly as the teacher droned on about some sort of mumbo jumbo.

"Sensei, can I go to the toilet?" M.M looked up. The teacher sneered at Tsuna, and M.M frowned as she heard the quavers of mocking directed at the brunet by the people around.

"Tch... Fine. Go. Not like it'll help you, Dame Tsuna." The brunet looked visibly uncomfortable, but seemed used to it as he took the pass and walked out. The teacher made another griping comment about Tsuna, and M.M narrowed her eyes.

Was this common?

A quick glance at the other Vongola brats answered her question. The usually explosive Smoking Bomb was scowling at the teacher, carefully reigning in his anger. And Baseball seemed no different, hiding his anger with a sharp smile. It was then the teacher, an old sot with a toupee, turned around and slammed his hands onto the table.

"I have taught students for many years, and have watched children grow into adults. I know the world and simply put, there are two categories. The winners, and the losers." The teacher wore a mocking smile as he continued. "And the brat that just left? He was the worst of the worst, the loser among losers!"

The class burst into laughter. M.M scowled, and gave a brief look around. Only four people weren't dropping scathing remarks. The two Vongola brats, "Kyoko" and her friend.

They weren't doing anything.

She grinded her teeth and disgust engulfed her.

She couldn't take it.

She stood.

* * *

The girl rubbed her throat as she felt the sore ache of having a...debate...with those douchebags.

Ah, now she felt frustrated.

She slid to a stop as she noted the telltale brown hair. He seemed flustered, a thoughtful expression on his face before it melted into slight repulse, and into disgust, before evaporating into another blush. She quirked an eyebrow, watching him in a daze as his expression changed every few seconds. She blinked, before shaking her head. She sighed, and trudged forward. The brunet was in a stun, deep in thought, so much so he jumped when she called his name.

"E-eh? Ah, M.M..." She felt a twinge of concern in her amusement. There was a strange look on the brunet's face. The look was erased under the guise of a smile. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and raised the detention slip. Tsuna's eyes widened comically. She shrugged. Tsuna's shocked look melted into a smile. He chuckled, and damn it she was imagining that warmth in her chest and that increased pulse.

"On your first day?" She gave a soft laugh, and smirked mischievously. Then a thought came to her mind. "Hey... let's go out."

Tsuna's smile grew frigid. "...What?"

For a moment, she was confused, until she realised what she said. Her cheeks pinked.

"Not that, you idiot! I meant show me around town or something..." Tsuna nodded mindlessly, before his eyes widened.

"Wait- you mean now?" The girl nodded resolutely. The brunet paled, before shaking his head. "We- but- We can't!"

"Why the heck not?" The brunet looked around fearfully, before leaning in and answered in a conspiring whisper.

"Hibari-san will find out." The girl let out a bark of laughter.

"Seriously... What could one guy do?"

* * *

Terror raced through her veins as she tightened her grip around Tsuna's wrist. She glanced back, and blanched as she saw the sharpness of grey.

"Dammit Tsuna! Why didn't you tell me how friggin scary this bastard is?" She swerved into a corner, pulling the practically hyperventilating brunet along.

"M.M, this way's a-!" She yelped, skidding to a pause as she almost fell through the window. She let out a curse, whipping around to face the incoming threat.

Hibari Kyoya brandished his tonfas, eyes glaring through his fringe. He bared his teeth, and seethed through gritted teeth.

"Those who don't follow the school rules must be bitten to death."

M.M glared back, falling into a defensive position. Tsuna looked between the bloodthirsty prefect and the rebellious gangster, cowering slightly. Hibari caught his eye, and the prefect narrowed his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... I thought a herbivore like you should know better than to break the rules again." Tsuna gave a sheepish laugh.

M.M swore vehemently in her head as the prefect gave a predatory grin.

CRASH!

It took one moment for her to recognise the shattered glass, but by the time she did, she was in the air, lean but strong arms lifting her.

Was she flying?

She looked up, and caught the glaze of orange in the timid brunet's eyes. She let out an awed gasp, and the brunet smirked. They flew out of Namimori, and landed softly into the shopping district, where he quickly dragged her into a clothes shop and pushed for her to change.

"To have a higher chance of avoiding the DC," Tsuna explained, as he dropped a dress and denim jacket into her arms and pushed her into the changing room. By the time she was out, Tsuna was paying for their clothes. He himself was wearing a casual hoodie thrown onto a dress shirt, paired with a pair of trousers. He held a different aura, and it was strange, because seeing him had immediately made her look down, an electric feeling twitching in her fingertips as she planted her feet defiantly onto the ground.

"Oh, they fit, great! I roughly gauged what would fit you from just now..." She recalled that he did have his arms around her during their flight here. "C'mon! Let's go to the shrine." She nodded dumbly as Tsuna cheerfully said his thanks to the shopkeeper, who returned the gesture.

As she left, she could hear the girl bemoan to her colleague. "Uwah, what a cute couple! Too bad though... that guy was quite hot..." At the comment, M.M looked down and tugged almost bashfully at the dress.

Did they really look like a couple?

She looked briefly at the brunet, thinking about the second comment. Hot? This guy? The brunet noticed her watching, and looked questioningly at her. She startled, and warmth spread across her face. She looked down. She shook her head and forced a normal face, with just enough time to compose herself before the brunet slid to a stop. He turned around, a grinned brightly.

"We're here!" He excitedly exclaimed, twirling around and opening his arms proudly. She looked around, and widened her eyes.

The temple was quiet, abandoned even, for there were no traditional priestesses or priests around. It seemed decrepit, but for a strange reason, it was comforting.

"I found it a few years ago. I was feeling miserable, and with my clumsiness, I stumbled upon this place." He wandered forward, and sat down at the temple stairs. "One year ago I talked to Reborn here, during the Representative battle."

She frowned, remembering the incident. Tsuna gave a smile.

"Only a few people have come here without a fight. One of them is me, then there's Reborn, and now..." He gave her a smile. "There's one more."

She flushed, before smiling. Tsuna smiled back, before he fell quiet.

"Hey... M.M..."

"Hm?"

"Reborn told me... that people have been pressuring the Ninth to retire. This means they want me to take over soon." She kept quiet, but was listening. The brunet continued. "But they said...if I managed to get a lover within the year... I can restart the Vongola..."

She widened her eyes, knowing what the brunet was going to say next.

"Will you go out with me?"

She stared wide eyed at him, before it morphed into a sneer. The brunet frowned, and looked down, as if he was ashamed of what he did.

"Go out? As in date? We haven't even met for longer than 48 hours now." The girl laughed, and stood, looming over the brunet.

The sun shone over her, emphasising the cruel simper on her features as she stared right into his brown eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, I _never_ get into loveless relationships." Rosy lips curled into a devilish smirk, and parted into a seductive purr.

"_Au revoir, ma cherie_."

With a twirl, she sauntered down the stairs, an alluring confidence in her stride. Tsuna watched after her, a furious and vibrant blush spreading over his cheeks. He ran his tongue over his chapped lips.

Reborn fell from the tree, landing softly by the dazed brunet.

"You chose quite the difficult one, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna let out a yelp, and slid away from his tutor.

"I...I know!" He stuttered, hiding his face in his knees. Reborn gave a laugh, and smirked deviously.

How interesting.

_***Au revoir, ma cherie (Fr. - Goodbye, my dear) - No clue whether this is accurate, but whatever.**_

**Once again, I apologise for the lateness. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's what's up, both me and Cielo have been REALLY busy lately so that's why this chapter is late. This chapter was going to be written by Cielo originally so half of the the chapter goes to her (Or more actually). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Tsuna took another glance at the time, then back outside the window, before ending at the kitchen where Nana was cooking dinner. M.M hasn't come back yet, and it's been hours since they left the shrine. Something's up.

In a hurry, Tsuna grabbed his coat and left the house, calling out, "Okaa-san, I'm going out for a while!" Before she could respond, Tsuna was halfway down the block searching for M.M. Realizing that he couldn't search the entirety of Namimori with the time left in the day, he reached for his cellphone. That's when he heard from right behind his shoulder. "Thinking of calling your guardians?"

With a small jump, and a quick turn on his feet, he saw Reborn on the wall beside him with a small amount of disappointment in his eyes. "Y-yeah, they could hel-" Then he remembered. They're all busy!

Gokudera had to refill his stock of dynamite (again). Bianchi went with him in case another one of his 'mysterious' stomach aches occur, and they haven't gotten back yet. Yamamoto has a game coming soon, so he's probably tired out from the extra practice. Ryohei's in Kanto for a boxing tournament, and with both Kyoko and Haru at the spa, no one's free.

Tsuna was freaking out trying to think of where M.M might be, but couldn't think of anything. As he was thinking of areas he might be able to find her, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Boss?"

Turning around he saw Chrome standing with a slightly curious look in her eye. Remembering that Chrome and M.M worked together, he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Do you know where M.M might be?"

Chrome looked up while thinking, before mumbling, "I think, the park-"Chrome couldn't finish before Tsuna took off in the direction of the park, yelling "Thanks!" over his shoulder as he ran.

When Tsuna got to the park, he noticed M.M sitting on a swing, looking slightly pale and hugging herself. Taking this as a sign that she's becoming ill, Tsuna took off his coat, snuck behind M.M, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She jumped slightly and turned her head to see Tsuna smiling gently at her. "Dinner's almost done, let's go home and eat."

M.M turned her head away, Tsuna saw the smirk that she must have been trying to hide, and then stood heading towards Tsuna's home. Tsuna started walking back as well when he heard her mumble, "You're really too nice Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't really understand what she meant by this, but his hyper-intuition was telling him something felt off. He wished that he was over-thinking things, but he felt like something bad is coming soon.

* * *

Iemitsu finished reading the file, and he sighed in annoyance. As much as he loved his darling wife Nana, she just accepts anyone without caution. He knows that the girl _looked _helpless, but to be accepted without question? He started wondering if she was like that with Bianchi, and Re-

"THAT'S IT!" Iemitsu unintentionally shouted, getting strange looks from the people around him. Muttering an apology, he thought of how Reborn must be watching the girl like a hawk. But he was still worried.

He has decided, he's going home and seeing the girl himself to make sure she wasn't a threat. Now the one and only obstacle that's really standing in his way of seeing his fam-, eh, seeing if the girl isn't up to no good, is Lal. He will be able to go home, just most likely in a body bag.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Akayuki Novak, Jeanoviva, and Kimmy**

**I hope this is worth the wait guys. I should also be updating Vongola Redemption next week if I remain on schedule! :D**

**You should review. Why? Because I have a hat that looks like a red octopus, that's why.**


End file.
